zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Fada
Esse artigo é a respeito da raça. Para o feitiço de The Adventure of Link, veja Feitiço de Fada. As Fadas (Fairy em Inglês) são uma raça recorrentes na [[The Legend of Zelda (Série)|série Legend of Zelda]]. Estas criaturas geralmente pequenas e aladas possuem poderes mágicos que normalmente ajudam Link de alguma forma. Elas são vistas em quase todos os jogos e são aparentemente amigáveis com todas as raça que não estejam aliadas com Ganon e suas hordas. De todas as fadas que apareceram na série até agora, apenas Tael e Folha são homens. Na maioria dos jogos, Link pode capturar fadas que restaura sua vida frascos. Link pode usar a Fada para curá-lo a qualquer momento ou esperar até que ele perca todos os seus corações, a Fada engarrafada então irá reanimá-lo automaticamente. Biologia Fadas são geralmente retratadas como jovens mulheres com asas e às vezes uma varinha. Outra descrição comum é uma pequena esfera de luz com asas de inseto transparente. Elas aparecem em uma grande variedade de tamanhos, desde as Grandes Fadas do tamanho de humanos, até as pequenas o suficiente para caber na palma da mão de Link. Muitas das fadas são capazes de produzir a sua própria luz, ou mesmo mudar a sua cor. Em The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, as Grandes Fadas são capazes de se dividirem em muitas fadas menores conhecidas como Fadas Dispersas, apesar de não fazerem isso com seu próprio poder. Se o Link reúne todas as Fadas Dispersas de uma Grande Fada, seu corpo e seus poderes são restaurados. No [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (Mangá)|mangá Majora's Mask]], Link afirma que Tatl, e as Fadas no geral, não possuem sangue ou lágrimas. Isto está em contradição com a aparição das Lágrimas da Grande Fada em The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. É possível que apenas as Grandes Fadas possam produzir lágrimas, por isso sua raridade e poderosas propriedades mágicas. Além disso, a descrição do item parece implicar que elas são na verdade água sagrada que contém as orações da Grande Fada, não lágrimas reais. No [[The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap (Mangá)|mangá The Minish Cap]], a Grande Fada Efêmera é a primeira fada a ter um tempo de vida. Em sua aparição, é dito que o seu tempo de vida é curto, e que suas asas haviam crescido apenas algumas semanas antes. Depois que ela terminar de cantar a sua canção, ela morrerá. Cultura Parece que as fadas são uma espécie que não possuem qualquer tipo de governo. A coisa mais próxima de um líder são as Grandes Fadas e a Fada Rainha, que parecem ser superiores as outras fadas e mais espetaculares na aparência. Grandes Fadas também tem outras habilidades para além dos poderes de cura de fadas menores: eles podem conceder link itens novos ou atualizados, e fornecer-lhe com feitiços poderosos. Fadas Companheiras Em certos jogos, Link tem uma Fada Companheira que o acompanha durante o jogo. Elas muitas vezes dão a Link dicas quanto ao seu próximo destino ou revelam os pontos fracos dos inimigos. Aparições The Legend of Zelda Fadas podem ser encontradas aleatoriamente de inimigos derrotados. Elas não podem ser capturadas, mas elas restauram um pouco da saúde de Link. Existem também várias lagoas que contém várias fadas, que caso encontradas, restauram toda a saúde de Link. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Fadas aparecem no Mundo Superior e em algumas masmorras e cavernas. Elas restauram toda a saúde de Link quando tocadas. Além disso, um feitiço permite que Link se transforme temporariamente em uma Fada. Ele permanece enquanto Link continuar na tela em que o feitiço foi lançado. Como uma fada, Link pode voar ao redor da tela, permitindo que ele atravesse grandes abismos ou suba altos penhascos que seriam de outra forma inacessíveis. Ele também tem a habilidade de voar através de portas trancadas que normalmente requerem uma chave. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past As Fadas concedem a Link sete corações ao entrar em contato com elas. Se Link tiver um Frasco vazio, as Fadas podem ser capturadas e armazenadas usando a Rede de Pegar Insetos, e elas irão reviver automaticamente Link com sete corações se ele morrer. As Fadas aparecem ocasionalmente quando um inimigo é derrotado, quando acertar certas árvores com as Botas de Pégaso, quando Pó Mágico é espalhado sobre uma Anti-Fada, e podem ser encontradas em Fontes de Fadas por toda Hyrule. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Fadas podem ser obtidas de inimigos derrotados, potes, e de um mini-chefe derrotado. Elas não podem ser capturadas. Em vez disso, a Medicina Secreta toma o lugar de uma fada engarrafada, revivendo Link se seus corações se esgotarem. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time É revelado pela primeira vez em Ocarina of Time que certas fadas são as companheiros e protetoras dos Kokiris, cada Kokiri tendo sua própria Fada guardiã. Link, que é ridicularizado por ser "O menino sem uma fada", finalmente recebe Navi, a qual o ajuda a se manter no caminho certo, o lembrando para onde deve ir. Ela também permite que ele mire em objetos, pessoas e inimigos, fornece informações táticas sobre os inimigos, e até mesmo fornece sugestões para a resolução de puzzles. Como nos jogos anteriores, as Fadas que restauram a saúde também estão presentes, voando muitas vezes para fora de potes quebrados perto dos covis dos chefes. Elas podem ser capturadas em um Frasco vazio e irão reviver Link no caso de ele perder todos os seus corações. Borboletas irão voar em direção da Vara Deku que Link está segurando, e se atraídas longe o suficiente, elas irão se transformar em uma Fada. Além disso, tocar a "Canção de Ninar da Zelda", a "Canção da Epona", a "Canção do Sol", ou a "Canção do Tempo" em uma Pedra da Fofoca fará com que uma fada apareça. As raras Fadas Grandes também podem ser encontradas. Em certas áreas, Navi fica verde, indicando algo especial. Se Link tocar a "Cação das Tempestades" ou, em certas ocasiões, a "Canção do Sol" nestes pontos, uma Fada Grande aparecerá. Ela também aparecerá se Link tocar a "Canção das Tempestades" em uma Pedra da Fofoca. As Fadas Grandes restauram completamente o Medidor de Magia de Link, bem como oito corações. Elas são maiores do que as Fadas normais, não possuem asas visíveis, e não podem ser engarrafadas. Além disso, dentro da Floresta Kokiri e do Bosque Perdido existem esferas pequenas e brilhantes que ficam rodeando, aparentemente sem rumo. Elas podem não estar relacionadas com as Fada, já que elas parecem ser meramente decorativas, ou talvez semelhante aos Vagalumes da Floresta. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Navi é substituída por Tatl, uma nova Fada que relutantemente ajuda Link em sua missão. Depois de ser separada de seu irmão, Tael, e seu amigo, Skull Kid, Tatl concorda em acompanhar Link até que ela se reencontre com Tael. As Fadas Dispersas têm uma presença significativa neste jogo, aparecendo como fragmentos dispersos das Grandes Fadas, as quais Link pode coletar e regressar as suas respectivas Fontes para receber recompensas. Fadas de Cura e Fadas Grandes também estão presentes. As Fadas de Cura podem ser encontradas em vários lugares, incluindo do lado de fora das câmaras dos chefes e perto de quase todas as Estátua da Corujas no jogo. Elas também podem ser compradas no Posto de Troca, e aparecem quando Link toca a Canção de Cura na frente de uma Pedra da Fofoca. Como em Ocarina of Time, se uma borboleta é atraída para longe com uma Vara Deku, ele irá se transformar em uma Fada de Cura. Fadas Grandes como aquelas vistas em Ocarina of Time - embora agora restaurem 18 corações e tenham asas - voltam a aparecer quando a "Canção das Tempestades" é tocada na frente de uma Pedra da Fofoca. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages e Oracle of Seasons Grandes Fadas podem ser encontradas pelo jogo em cavernas e alcovas. As Fadas de Cura, as quais não podem ser capturadas, podem ser encontradas ao derrotar inimigos, cavar ou cortar grama. Além disso, cada mini-chefe deixa para trás uma fada ao ser derrotado. As Poções Mágicas possuem a mesma finalidade que as Fadas capturadas em outros jogos, restaurando toda a saúde de Link se ele ficar sem corações. Um grupo de personagens chamados de Fadas do Esconde-Esconde também aparecem em Oracle of Ages. Elas parecem semelhantes as Fadas Dispersas encontradas em Majora's Mask, e fazem parte de um mini-jogo necessário para encontrar a Masmorra da Asa. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Fadas de Cura similares a Navi (bolas amarelas de luz com asas) aparecem aleatoriamente depois de derrotar inimigos ou cortar a grama. Os Chefes soltam várias Fadas após serem mortos. Outro tipo de Fada aparece nas Câmaras do Discernimento. Estas Fadas se assemelham às Fadas Dispersas de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, e elas oferecem tutoriais sobre os controles do jogo e itens. Um terceiro tipo de Fada (também similares as Fadas Dispersas) aparecem no mini-jogo na tela de créditos. Estas Fadas voam através da tela e podem ser cortadas pelos quatro Link. Elas soltam Rúpias com base na cor de suas peles. Algumas dessas Fadas são obesas, e elas derrubam Rúpias maiores quando cortadas. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker As Fadas em The Wind Waker compartilham a mesma função que as Fadas de Cura dos jogos anteriores, restaurando a saúde com o contato ou ao serem liberadas de um frasco. Estas Fadas retornam a uma aparência humanoide. Em certo ponto, a Avó de Link teme que ela tenho perdido seus netos, a ponto de ficar muito doente, fazendo Link liberar uma fada perto dela para a curar. Ela então dá a Link um frasco de Sopa Elixir como agradecimento por ajudá-la. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures As Fadas de Força agem da mesma forma que as Fadas de Cura. Se o Link perde toda sua saúde, elas aparecem da Espada Quádrupla e o curam. Elas podem ser obtidas de forma aleatória ao longo dos estágios, e são concedidas no final de cada estágio com base em quantas Joias de Força Link coletou. Link pode conter um máximo de 99 Fadas de Força. Após serem resgatadas, os Seis Donzelas aparentemente voam na forma de uma fada, guiando os quatro Links para seu próximo local. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Três Grandes Fadas, bem como as tradicionais Fadas de cura aparecem no jogo. As Fadas de cura podem ser capturadas em frascos vazios e irão restaurar os corações de Link quando eles se esgotarem. Quando um Spark é derrotado, ele sempre deixa para trás uma Fada. Link também pode usar o Picolyte Laranja para aumentar brevemente a quantidade de fadas que ele encontra. Tingle afirma com frequência que ele deseja se tornar uma fada. Ele acredita que através da fusão das Pedras da Sorte, ele acabará por se tornar uma. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fadas são encontradas por toda Hyrule, e são normalmente liberadas de jarros quebrando, especialmente antes de uma batalha contra um chefe. Se o Link tocar uma fada quando seus Recipientes de Coração estão cheios, ele não fará com que ele desapareça, tornando o processo de captura muito mais fácil do que nos títulos anteriores. No entanto, ao tocar uma quando Link não está com a saúde completa fará com que ele automaticamente restaure oito corações. Assim como acontece com muitos outros jogos, uma Fada engarrafada irá reviver Link quando seus Recipientes do Coração se esvaziarem, restaurando oito corações. Para cada dez andares da Caverna das Provações que Link concluir, a Grande Fada irá liberar Fadas em uma das fontes dos Espíritos da Luz (na mesma ordem que Link os libertou do Crepúsculo). Elas irão pousar na cabeça ou na espada de Link, se ele não fizer nada por um período de tempo. Fadas encontradas no jogo são exclusivamente da cor rosa, com exceção da versão para Wii do jogo, em que uma Fada azul sem nome é usada como um cursor na tela. Notavelmente, outra fada ajuda Link, embora de maneira muito menos evidente. Embora nunca vista, a Fada dos Ventos habita o Bumerangue Vendaval. Ela menciona a sua presença quando Link adquire o item, e afirma ser a fonte de seu poder. Ela nunca fala e não é mencionada novamente. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass , da esquerda para a direita: Neri, Ciela, e Leaf]] Link é acompanhado por uma Fada chamada Ciela, a qual foi resgatada por Oshus. Duas outras — uma fada azul, Neri, e uma fada vermelho, Leaf — mais tarde se juntam a Link, embora Ciela continue a desempenhar o maior papel. Uma vez que Link tenha recolhido a quantidade adequada de Joias Espirituais para uma Fada particular, essa Fada se torna "equipável", dando a Link novas habilidade dependendo de qual Fada está equipada. Os efeitos das três Fadas são: cobrir a espada de Link em chamas (Folha); aumentar a defesa e um impressionante ataque com o escudo (Neri); e a habilidade de disparar um Raio da Espada (Ciela). Leaf, Neri, e Ciela são os Espíritos do Poder, Sabedoria e Coragem, respectivamente. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Link encontra uma fada durante o jogo chamada de Espírito da Cura. Esta Fada aparece pela primeira vez quando Link aprende a "Canção de Cura", a qual Link pode tocar nas masmorras para invocar o Espírito da Cura, o qual restaura sua saúde. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Fadas podem ser encontradas em locais específicos, tais como no interior das masmorras. Elas também podem ser criadas por derramar Esporos Cintilantes em uma Coração. Elas restauram seis corações quando tocadas, liberadas de uma garrafa, ou quando todos os corações de Link se esgotam. As Fadas também podem ser encontrados depois de desenhar uma Triforce no Muro da Deusa. The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Como em A Link to the Past, as Fadas podem ser pegas com uma Rede de Pegar Insetos e são encontradas nas Fontes de Fada. Estas Fontes de Fadas podem ser encontradas por toda Hyrule e Lorule, e também podem ser encontradas em algumas masmorras. Estas Fadas restauram dez corações quando tocadas, liberadas de um frasco após serem capturadas, ou quando os corações de Link se esgotam. Aparições Não Canônicas Super Smash Bros. Brawl Em uma das provocações de Link, ele tem uma fada azul, como a usado para auxiliar na navegação em Twilight Princess, voando em torno dele no The Subspace Emissary, a qual provavelmente é a mesmo fada que está com ele quando ele saca a Espada Mestra. Existe um adesivo de uma fada em um frasco de Twilight Princess também. Este adesivo garante um bônus de +7 para ataques de costas. Ele só pode ser usado por Diddy Kong, Pikachu, Pokemon Trainer e Yoshi. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Fadas aparecem dentro de frascos como itens que restauram 100% de dano a quem quer que o pegue. No entanto, a fada só vai curar um jogador cujo dano exceder 100%. Se não tiver dano o suficiente, o frasco pode ser jogado em outros jogadores, embora se ele acerta um jogador com danos superiores a 100%, ele irá curá-los. Uma Fada Engarrafada aparece na área de descanso do All-Star, juntamente com vários outros itens de cura. Além disso, Link tem novamente uma provocação em que uma fada azul semelhante a Fada Cursor voando ao redor dele. O Toon Link possui uma provocação semelhante envolvendo uma fada de The Wind Waker. Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Tingle tem uma espécie de Companheira Fada chamada Pinkle. Ela se comunica com ele através do computador em sua casa, ensinando a ele sobre o jogo e o ajudando a Salvar. A mãe de Pinkle é a Grande Fada. [[The Legend of Zelda (Série de Mangá)#The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past por Shotaro Ishinomori|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past]] A Fada companheira de Link, Epheremelda, junta-se a Link em sua missão após ele entrar no Mundo das Trevas, onde ele a salva de um grupo de monstros. Ela é humanoide em aparência, embora ela tenha um par de antenas. Ela parece ter um interesse romântico não correspondido por Link. [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Mangá)|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]] Fadas aparecem no mangá de Ocarina of Time do mesmo modo que no jogo, exceto que o mangá oferece uma explicação sobre a forma como elas são criados. É mostrado que elas nascem da Grande Árvore Deku durante um ritual anual, durante o qual as Fadas se tornam companheiras dos novos Kokiris. [[The Legend of Zelda (Quadrinhos)|Quadrinhos The Legend of Zelda]] Uma fada chamada Miff acompanha Link e Zelda em suas viagens. Miff demonstra ser compassiva, salvando a vida de Rus, um residente da Cidade de Saria. [[The Legend of Zelda (Série Animada)|Série Animada The Legend of Zelda]] Spryte, uma fada humanoide com um vestido rosa e cabelo loiro curto, vive no castelo e tenta ajudar Link e a Princesa Zelda. Isso normalmente resulta em situações cômicas, já que Spryte, assim como Epheremelda, tem uma queda não correspondida por Link, enquanto Zelda rejeita as tentativas de paquera do herói. O pai de Spryte, Oberon, é o rei das Fadas. Hyrule Warriors Uma fada chamada Proxi aparece em Hyrule Warriors, assemelhando-se Navi e assumindo seu papel de dar informações úteis para Link. As Fadas também desempenham um grande papel no Modo Aventura. Em alguns níveis, certas fortalezas irão causar danos continuamente a Link ao entrar nela. Para anular os efeitos desta magia, Link deve tomar uma fortaleza na qual uma fada esteja presa. Quando ele conquista a fortaleza, ele irá ganhar a Fada como um item que ao ser usado, deixará Link imune à magia das fortalezas, desde que a cor da Fada coincida com a cor da magia. Categoria:Raças Categoria:Fadas Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda Categoria:Itens de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Raças de Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Itens de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Raças de The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds Categoria:Raças de Freshly-Picked Tingle's Rosy Rupeeland Categoria:Itens de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Raças de Hyrule Warriors Categoria:Personagens de Hyrule Warriors